Talk:Girl Meets Yearbook/@comment-26867999-20150808081603
First I new here, second I don't speak and write English so well (I'm from Latin America) In my opinion about Shippings, well Lucas still likes Riley. so does Riley, but I'm not sure if she likes him in the same way. That is because Maya learned a Riley's secret that Riley doesn't know at all, Riley likes Lucas as a brother. It doesn't say if was true this Riley's true feelings toward Lucas but according of Katy's dialog, the writters try to tell us that. Beside, Maya doesn't have feeling for Lucas more than friendship (for now) she still has a crush in Riley's uncle. Maya is more worried for the condition of Farkle and Riley. It was funny that Maya try to saves her friend, because if that happens, Farkle back to normal too. It's not clear Maya have feelings toward Farkle like a little brother or maybe something more. But Farkle is now that potencial to be paired with everyone, even Lucas. Maya and Farkle could be the tipical disney's sidekicks that end in love, leaving principal paired Riley and Lucas together. Farkle is Lucas's best friend but in this episode that last conversation that they had maybe....maybe have a hint that Farkle admiration for Lucas is more than only that, The whole episode end that he is not clear who is he now because he is grow up. In normal series, the writters put hints that the person has a conversation about that feeling of who is he now, is exactly the person who causes that confusion. Ok,, i don't have problem if that happend but It 'll controversial from Disney to put that idea on air (they do it in Good Luck Charlie , but that episode only aired once in my country. and also in that opportunity it was a secondary story that end in that episode. In this case is a principal character in the series) . I view that Farkle and Lucas relationship more like Cory and Shawn's bromace in BWM but in lower scale. Maybe in the end Farkle ends with Smackle who knows (waiting for Girl meets Normal airs) I love BMW, Cory and Topanga was a dreamed paring. They love each other ever ...and ever....ever. In my case, Riley and Farkle reminds me Cory and Topanga in the first season of BMW. Cory saw Topanga as a weird girl even she was his friend for years. Riley is a little bit like that. Topanga kissed Cory, and Farkle also do it with Riley (in the chin but he had the same intension) Topanga changed a lot in season 2, same as Farkle try to do it now. If the writters of GMW try to recreate Cory and Topanga loves in this series i guess Riley and Farkle has more similarities than Farkle and Maya, Riley and Lucas, and Lucas and Maya. But this theory is unclear too. Personality, I will like Farkle and Riley end up together because the writters will have to build a good story to may this happend. I like more when the relationships build in the series than a relationship that happend in a first view concept. But i will accept every option that the writters put it now.